destroyer trainer hakaisha
by marth de andromeda
Summary: tras haber sido encontrado después de su desaparición, ash ketchum tendrá que viajar por todos los mundos de las diferentes regiones en busca de respuesta con la ayuda de serena, su madre su fiel amigo pikachu y sus leales pokemon. ahora tendrá que elegir entre destruir o salvar los mundos pero ¿Qué ven sus ojos por esos mundos?
1. la gran guerra de entrenadores

**Destroyer trainer**

**Primero que nada, este fanfic está basado en una serie que vi y nada del fanfic me pertenece todo de su respectivo dueño**

**\- este es para los dialogos, "" este para los pensamientos, y este ** para llamadas o mensajes en la radio y sin nada que decir, es hora del show**

* * *

Una chica de vestido blanco sucio y roto de algunas partes y cabello castaño despeinado por el viento que corría , se encontraba en medio de un gran paisaje seco, sin vida, lleno de autos y edificios destruidos con solo que parecían ser pokeballs rotas a su alrededor

Solo 2 grandes explosiones la sacaron de su trance, la cuales habían sido provocadas a sus espaldas por el misil aguja del chesnaught de un chico de gorra roja sobre la cual lleva unas gafas de sol, lo que hizo que ella volteara a ver al entrenador, el cual no estaba solo. Venia junto a todo un ejército de entrenadores pokemon de todas las regiones, junto a los líderes de gimnasio, alto mando y los campeones de liga de dichas regiones. Todos se unían para derrotar a un solo entrenador

Incluso pokemons que odiaban a los humanos, se aliaban a los entrenadores por el simple hecho de que aquel enemigo atacaba a todo ser viviente. Solo los pokemon legendarios podrían contra el y su equipo, pero para desgracia todos, casi todos lo pokemon legendarios se encontraban con su enemigo. Solo keldeo, celebi y diancie se encontraban con los entrenadores los demás estaban del bando opuesto

Todos conforme avanzaban perdían compañeros por el rayo de hielo de articuno, el fuego sagrado de ho-oh, los hiperrayos de rayquaza, el fuego fatuo de giratina, el rayo de zekrom, el ala mortífera de yvelta, entre otros ataques de otros legendarios. Llevándose a más entrenadores y entre ellos líderes de gimnasio en un ataque combinado que atacando uno a uno

Tras la caída del gyarados de una chica de cabello naranja, comenzaron a llegar más y más entrenadores, todos buenos pero sacrificados en vano, pues ni con 6 legendarios de su bando le pudieron hacer frente al enemigo que tenían. Solo aquella chica castaña que observaba a todos ser atacados, derrotados, petrificados y asesinados por esa persona que se había convertido en su todo hace años y cuando todo por fin seso, se dio cuenta que todos los entrenadores, lideres, alto mando y campeones ya habían sido derrotados, siendo el lanzallamas de moltres el tiro de gracia para todos

Aquel gyarados intento levantarse una vez más pero sus fuerzas no lo dejaron y termino cayendo de frente para dejar ver a un entrenador de camiseta azul con blanco, un pantalón azul oscuro, zapatos negros con rojo, un brazalete en el que había unas raras cartas y una gorra roja con media pokeball de color blanco como estampado, siendo transportado en la espalda de yvelta y rodeado por un aura rosácea

-hakaisha….- susurro la chica mientras observaba al entrenador

-serena- llamo el entrenador –serena…SERENA-

/opening: gackt, journey through the decade tv ver/

* * *

-SERENA-

Un fuerte grito proveniente de la misma persona la saco de su sueño, serena miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en la casa de ash en pueblo paleta, para ser exactos estaba dormida en el sofá y ya había amanecido. Al parecer se había dormido por haber visto una película de terror ayer en la noche, incluso aun llevaba su blusa rosa, chaleco rojo, falda rosa, medias negras, e incluso llevaba su sombrero rosa y sus botas cafés. Pero el sueño se sentía tan real, Incluso aun podía recordar cómo ash había matado a todos esos entrenadores con la ayuda de los legendarios. Ella solo froto su rostro y poso su mirada en ash, el cual usaba una camiseta de manga larga negra cubierta por chaleco rojo con detalles blancos, un pantalón azul y unos zapatos negros con detalles rojos y en su cabeza tenía unos audífonos azules

-¿paso algo serena?- le pregunto mientras le sonreía

-solo un tonto sueño- serena suspiro pesadamente al instante que se acostaba en el hombro de ash

-¿ese dónde gabite se come mi cabeza?-

-no, este era diferente-

-¿diferente en qué sentido?-

-en que tú…..destruías a todos junto a sus pokemons- ash al escucharla rio tanto que casi se le salían las lagrimas

-sabes muy bien que yo soy incapaz de hacerlo- el azabache paso su mano por el hombro de serena para poder abrazarla

-lo sé muy bien pero, ese sueño se sentía demasiado real, incluso aun puedo sentir el miedo de haberte visto destruir a todos los entrenadores de todas las regiones, es más incluso he tenido el mismo sueño desde hace un mes- serena se le acerco a ash por sentir toda esa preocupación ¿acaso solo era un sueño? O ¿podría ser una visión del futuro?

-mira ¿qué te parece si olvidamos esto con un almuerzo en ciudad verde?- él se quitó los audífonos y lentamente se paró del sillón –¿qué me dices?- ash el extendió la mano con una sonrisa, mientras que con la otra sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecían ser una llaves

-¿pasta o hamburguesas?- ella cordialmente tomo la mano de ash, el cual la levanto y abrazo como cuando la encontró en el bosque hace años

"serena: él es ash ketchum, lo conocí en el campamento del profesor oak, cuando me perdí en el bosque y el me encontró por estar persiguiendo a un poliwag, luego de que terminara el campamento, pensé que no lo volví a ver. Pero, Ya hace dos año que lo encontré en kalos y desde ese momento viaje con él por petición suya y hace casi un año, el desapareció y justo cuando ya se estaba por cumplir dicho año. El volvió aparecer, pero sin mucha memoria, a lo mucho el recordaba a su madre, donde vivía, sus pokemons y a mí. Nadie ni siquiera la oficial Jenny sabe por qué o el cómo desapareció. Solo lo encontraron por los bosques de kanto con lo que parecía ser una motocicleta azul y blanca con detalles negros, una porta cartas con todos los pokemon legendarios y un aparato donde se podían poner las cartas. Aunque intentamos preguntarle a ash que le había pasado, él siempre decía que no recordaba nada de lo que le ocurrió, incluso me mude a la casa de ash por petición de la señorita delia para tratar de ayudar a ash a recordar todo lo que pudiese, incluso le dejaron la moto ya que no demostraba nada, en cambio las cartas y ese aparato fueron decomisados por la oficial Jenny. Desde ese entonces ash, la señora ketchum y yo hemos vivido tranquilamente o eso me gusta pensar"

Durante todo el trayecto a ciudad verde fue de reflexión para serena aun sabiendo que ella estaba en aquella motocicleta que tanto le asustaba porque ash siempre se pasaba el límite de velocidad solo para llegar rápido o a veces solo para hacer una carrera con la oficial Jenny de turno y otras veces solo para hacer que serena grite y luego empiece a regañarlo

Al entrar a la ciudad y estacionar la motocicleta al lado de un parquímetro, ambos empezaron buscar un buen restaurante sin darse cuenta que toda la gente miraba de mala forma a ash, incluso había gente que hasta le aventaban rocas y carbón apropósito aun sabiendo que él había sido el actual campeón de kalos, y aun cuando encontraron un buen restaurante, los meseros les negaron la entrada e incluso le tiraron agua fría a ash

-¡aaaah! ¡¿Qué diablos le sucede a esta gente?! ¡Desde que llegamos me han estado golpeando!- ash reviso su ropa y se dispuso a buscar a un ciudadano cercano –ya tengo a mi presa- ash corrió por aquel chico y al llegar a él lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta -¡óyeme bien desgraciado! ¡Quiero que me des un maldita explicación! ¡¿Por qué me tratan mal?!-

-¿ya lo olvidaste? ¡Yvelta y tu vinieron a esta ciudad hace medio año y mataste a muchas personas inocentes!- el tipo se soltó de su agarre y le metió un gran golpe en la mejilla, a lo que serena lo ayudo a levantarse y el tipo se fue corriendo del lugar

-¿Qué no ese tiempo era cuando estabas desaparecido?-

-no tengo idea, te lo juro- ash logro levantarse con ayuda de serena y toco la área de golpe

Justo cuando las cosas eran malas, se pusieron peores, pues algo parecido a un espejo grisáceo se había formado y se devoraba a uno de los tantos edificios de ciudad verde y lo convirtió en beedrills y kinglers que empezaban a atacar la ciudad. Lo que alerto a todos los ciudadanos y pokemons por igual, por lo que empezaban a correr sin dirección alguna, mientras que ash y serena solo observaban todo lo que pasaba. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que otro de esos espejos se empezaba a formar, pero esta vez entre ellos, lo que los separo a ambos y asusto a serena

-¡serena!- el golpeaba con ambas manos aquel espejo, el cual no lo desintegraba, le dejaba ver a serena y ella lo podía ver a él pero les negaba el paso a ambos

-¿¡qué es esto!? ¡ash!- ella empezó a imitar a ash y golpeo ese vidrio

-¡oye! ¡Serena!- goleo con más fuerza

-¿¡que se supone que es esto!? ¡ash! ¡ash! ¿¡Puedes oírme!?-

Mientras del lado de ash se empezaba a oscurecer tanto el espejo como su lado, dando asi la noche, el observo como eso pasaba para luego volver al espejo que los separaba -¡serena! ¡Serena! ¡AAAH!-

De la nada, el espejo dejo salir volando a un gyarados lo que hizo que ash callera al suelo y observara detenidamente donde estaba. Ya no era ciudad verde, era una ciudad distinta, no sabía cuál pero estaba seguro que era otra ciudad. Tras un largo vistazo, noto la presencia de un chico a sus espalda y al darse vuelta pudo observar que era casi un clon a él, la única diferencia era que sus ojos eran rojos e incluso tenían la misma ropa solo que el chaleco era blanco y los detalles eran azules. El sujeto parecido, se acercaba a ash a paso lento y con mirada seria para luego hablar en un tono autoritario

-hakaisha. Hoy es el fin de los días- hablo el parecido

-¡tú! ¡¿Quién eres y porque te pareces a mí?!- el no respondió y solo señalo el cielo, donde la luna se dividió en 8 esferas pequeñas y parecidas al planeta tierra, que bajaban a donde él estaba y justamente dos se empezaban a juntar. Lo que hizo que la tierra se sacudiese y diera a entender que era su mundo el que se estaba juntando con otro lo que hizo que ash callera y diera vista a un edificio de cabeza con el casi clon de ash en el -¡eso es peligroso!- advirtió ash

-¿dónde dejaste la muñequera y las tarjetas?- el clon camino por el edificio en rumbo a ash a lo que él hizo cara de no entender

-¡yo no uso tarjetas de crédito!- el clon lo ignoro

-para salvar el mundo….tu poder es necesario- el clon abrió varios espejos en los que metió a ash, dejándolo ver mundos distintos pero familiares a la vez, como si ya hubiera estado allí una vez en lo que aprovecho la oportunidad para desaparecer en uno de esos mundos

La ultima ventana a la que entro lo llevo a su mundo, prácticamente en la entrada a bosque verde, demasiado lejos donde serena estaba, por lo que se fue corriendo a ciudad verde de nuevo para buscarla

* * *

Mientras tanto, serena se encontraba corriendo y gritando junto a una multitud de personas que intentaban llegar a la salida de la ciudad para poder huir de los beedrills y kinglers que intentaban atraparlos. Justo cuando llegó, otro espejo apareció y de él salieron un garchomp y un nidoking junto a varios vigoroth, que de la nada saltaron a atacar a las personas

Las pocas personas que lograron esquivar los ataques de esos pokemons que de entre esas estaba serena, salieron en dirección contraria para poder salvarse. Pero no contaban con que otro espejo aparecería y los transportaría a un bosque lluvioso, donde las demás personas fueron presa fácil para los sneasel que les cortaban el cuello con bastante rapidez, a lo que serena corrió adentro de un árbol oscuro, que la transporto a un desierto. Donde cayó al suelo y vio como varios cacturne se levantaban de la arena para rodearla

-¡no aléjense!- ella se levantó con desesperación y salió corriendo del desierto, por lo que otro espejo apareció y la mando devuelta a ciudad verde, donde la destrucción abundo

Serena podía ver la destrucción que causaban varios pokemon en ciudad verde, cuyo principal destructor era un tyranitar y un dragonite que golpeaban, rasguñaban y mordían todo lo que se le pusiese en el camino. Ella logro esconderse por la comisaria de la oficial Jenny, la cual le faltaba una mitad y allí lo encontró, la pieza clave que había en su sueño, ese aparato muñequera que él tenía en su muñeca y ese portacartas con los 53 pokemon legendarios de todas las regiones, el cual estaba muy sucio y lleno de tierra. Lentamente tomo aquellas cosas mientras murmuraba pequeños fragmentos que había visto en su sueño

-es el mismo- serena vio por ambos lados el aparato, lo que casi la sumergió en sus pensamientos de no ser por la voz de la persona que cuidaba –de mis sueño ¿¡pero cómo!?

-¡serena! ¡Me escuchas! ¡Serena!- llamo ash desde un espejo formado y ella se le acerco

-¡ash! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien!- ella poso sus manos en el espejo y sonrió de manera aliviada

-a mí también me alegra que estés a salvo, sere…..na?- ash pudo notar a otra serena detrás de la que estaba cerca del espejo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por serena y volteo a ver a aquella copia

La copia de serena sonrió y volvió a su forma original la que era un ditto, para después transformarse en un machoke y hacer poses de fisicoculturista para luego acercarse a serena con paso lento. Ash al notar eso golpeo, pateo e incluso envistió al espejo con todas sus fuerzas pues podría parecer vidrio pero era casi igual de resistente que el metal. Poco a poco el tiempo se acababa y más pokemon se le sumaban al ditto transformado en los que se encontraba un arcanine, un salamance y un glaceon, pronto sería imposible salvarla….

-¡serena! ¡Serena!...¿a esto se refería….con el fin de los días?- o eso parecía pensar ash, hasta que vio lo que sostenía serena. lo que hizo que las palabras de su copia resonaran en su cabeza "donde está tu muñequera y tus tarjetas" -¿eso es?...¡serena! ¡Entrégame eso!

-¡eh! ¡Pero…!- la duda comenzó a invadirla ¿y si ash al usar esa cosa se volvería en ese monstruo con el que soñó? O ¿también la destruiría a ella aun siendo una gran amiga para el? Esa y muchas otras preguntas se le formulaban

-te salvare a ti y este mundo…..probablemente- la mirada del azabache se veía decidida, pues si se trataba de serena incluso pelearía mano a mano con arceus si de eso dependiera su vida

Esas palabras sumado a su mirada le dieron la confianza suficiente para darle aquella cosa junto a las cartas, las cuales al entrar en contacto con el espejo quedaron como nuevas y recuperaron su color blanco. Ash sonrió levemente, se alejó un poco del espejo y coloco el aparato en su muñeca y de este le salieron unas cuerdas que apretaron su muñeca para que no se soltase. Mientras que serena ya había corrido a la pared destrozada de un edificio y tomo un palo con el que abanico para que no se acerquen

-¡sceptile yo te elijo!- ash lanzo a su pokemon casi enfrente del espejo y este espero por la orden, mientras que ash mostro la muñequera y la jalo hacia abajo para abrirla para luego sacar una carta que tenía a deoxys de estampado -¡transformación!-

[pocket monster: deoxys] al meter la carta en la muñequera, y esta proyecto a varios deoxys en blanco y negro alrededor de sceptil, el cual brillo por unos momentos antes, para luego sacar del espejo lo que parecían ser unas cartas negras que se acoplaron a la cabeza del pokemon y lo transformaron en deoxys, lo que hizo que el espejo se rompiera y causara un pequeño daño a los pokemons que intentaban dañar a serena y vieran a ash y a sceptil como su principal objetivo

-¡psico impulso ahora!-el pokemon psíquico ataco sin dudar a los pokemon que intentaron matar a serena sin aparente razón alguna, de los cuales solo arcanine continuo de pie y se disponía a atacar con mordisco mientras que los otros dos explotaron en un fuego verdoso –veamos cómo te va con esto-

[form monster: speed]

-¡velocidad ahora!- el pokemon hierva transformado a psíquico lanzo las estrellas que con algo de suerte impactaron a aquel arcanine y lo dejaron como los otros; en una explosión verde. Lo que saco una sonrisa y una duda en el azabache-¿Por qué use esta carta en ese momento?-

Tras terminar, guardo a sceptile en su pokebola mientras las cartas de deoxys que uso junto a su forma defensa, salieron de la portacartas y de la muñequera para después tornarse de un color grisáceo pero no toda la carta sino que solo la imagen del pokemon, los detalles estaban intactos por lo que el guardo las carta y fue en busca de serena, la cual había salido corriendo a las afueras de ciudad verde por miedo de salir herida

Por otro lado, serena seguía corriendo por las calles que al parecer ya no estaban infestadas de pokemons violentos….ahora eran cadáveres amontonados y quemados por las llamas de varios pokemons de fuego, había hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y bebes. Todos apilados y quemados, serena que no podía aguantar más se arrodillo al suelo y miro con tristeza a las terribles muertes de aquellas personas que si bien no quería a ash cerca, no dejaban de ser vidas inocentes que hicieron que ella soltara muchas lágrimas

Lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por los dedos del azabache que estaba de rodillas a su lado, con una sonrisa un poco melancólica y dio lugar a un fuerte llanto que intentaba ser callado por un abrazo por parte del mismo azabache. El cual acariciaba le acariciaba el cabello lentamente, susurrándole que todo estaría bien y que no habría ningún problema. Ya pasada media hora, serena había dejado de llorar y el abrazo tuvo que terminar, por lo que ambos se separaron lentamente, cosa que la asusto y la hizo retroceder

¿Por qué ella se alejaba más con algo miedo? Pues era el simple hecho de ver juntos a ash y a un objeto clave que posiblemente podría hacer que ash se pudiera convertir en algo horrible y aun sabiendo que él dijo que salvaría el mundo y la protegería, no le quitaba el miedo a ese objeto lo cual la hizo hablar de la nada

-¡hakaisha!- menciono casi en un grito

-tu…¿Por qué me llamas así?...- tras no escuchar respuesta, solo ignoro lo ocurrido –no importa, vamos-

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-a casa- contesto ash mientras le enseñaba las llaves de la motocicleta y subio a la misma motocicleta azul que tenía

Serena le sonrió, subió a la moto de ash y se aferró a su cintura para no caerse, el azabache le coloco a serena un casco que encontró para su protección y después empezó a conducir por las calles que mostraban destrucción, muerte y sufrimiento por parte de las personas que habían quedado con vida y que posiblemente morirían ya sea por un pokemon salvaje o por las heridas que tenían y para su infortunio, otro espejo salió de la nada, llevándolos a lo que era una ciudad azulona en total ruinas de igual manera que en ciudad verde. Y ni siquiera la líder de gimnasio se había pues esta tenía una enorme herida en el estómago, por lo que ash se detuvo un poco para ver todo el horrible paisaje y después volver a conducir camino a pueblo paleta y que a sus espaldas los cadáveres empezaban a ser cenizas sin haber sido quemados

Viaje que resulto ser detenido por varios tentacruels y principalmente un tentacool que tomo del cuello a serena, haciendo que esta callera de la motocicleta y ash se detuviera para ayudarla

-¡oye! ¡Serena!- este bajo rápidamente al ver como más y mas tentacruels aparecían y mas tentáculos la tomaban de los pies

-¡ash! ¡Ayúdame!- en gritos y desesperación serena enterraba todo lo que podía sus uñas y dedos a la tierra

-¡ve krookodile!- ash lanzo la pokebola de dicho pokemon y este salió y gruño a los tentacruels y tentacool que veía a lo que ash abrió la muñequera y metio una carta

[poket monster: cobalion] al igual que con sceptile, varios cobalion de blanco y negro fueron proyectados y después fueron unidos al krookodile que tomo la forma de cobalion

-¡cobalion, usa espada santa contra tentacool!- el pokemon obedeció y corrió hacia el tentacool mientras que de entre sus cuernos salió algo parecido a la hoja de una espada de color azul brillante, que exitosamente golpeo al pokemon haciendo que soltara a serena

-¡bien! ¡Sal ahora typhlosion!- el siguiente pokemon rugió con tanta fuerza que hizo que su espalda ardiera literalmente cosa que hizo sonreír a ash y a meter otra carta

[pocket monster: rikou] el rikou rugió y los tentacruel lo miraron de manera retadora, dándole así una distracción a cobalion quien se se estaba encargando de salvar a serena que ahora se encontraba alejada de los pokemons y el entrenador

-si les gusto eso entonces también les gustara esto- tomo una carta al azar de la portacartas

[attack monster: copy] inmediatamente rikou rugio y en ambos lados se aparecieron 6 rikous iguales a él, lo único que lo diferenciaba eran las marcas negras en vertical que tenía en su rostro

-¡rikou, electrocañon ahora!- los rikou cargaron y lanzaron potentes electrocañones a los tentacruels en pie los cuales perdieron inminentemente y explotaron no en un fuego verde si no que esta vez fue un fuego azul "ash: esto es malo ¿Cómo es que sé que carta usar?"

Al destruir a los demás tentacruels restantes, rikou y cobalion volvieron a ser typhlosion y krookodile y también como con la carta de deoxys, salieron de la muñequera y el estampado del pokemon se volvió gris. no le dio más importancia, guardo a sus pokemon y fue en dirección a serena la cual aún conservaba el casco pero sus ropas estaban un poco sucias

-nos vamos a casa, serena- ash tomo la mano de serena y la condujo a la motocicleta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron a unos kilómetros de la casa de ash en pueblo paleta

-este lugar es….- serena observo a su alrededor con suma preocupación y miedo por llegar y encontrar la casa en ruinas a lo que se adelantó sin el casco y ash solo observaba las cartas de los legendario. Las cuales todas se encontraban grises a excepción de la carta de mew

-¿¡que se supone que es esto!? El poder…desaparece- el a duras penas pudo seguirle el paso gracias a que seguía observando las tarjetas y al llegar se llevaron un gran alivio pero una voz le quito el alivio

-eso es porque en el pasado, tú lo perdiste todo- esa voz la conocía era su casi clon, esas palabras lo dejaron pensando hasta el punto que serena tuvo que ir a ver que tenia

-ash- serena se le acercó y le tomo la mano para llevarlo adentro de la casa pero este solo miro el cielo con algo de temor

-¡serena!- este la tomo de los brazos y la paso y casi la tiro al suelo de no ser porque él la sostenia de la cintura y ella del cuello por culpa de un gyarados que volaba bajo para posiblemente atacar a más personas...

Pero no fue asi el gyarados se fue contra un ónix, un tyranitar, un aggron, un magmortar, un scolipede y un pangoro junto a otros pokemons de todo tipo dragon, fantasma, tierra, psíquico, veneno, eléctrico, agua, fuego, norma, volador, hielo, roca, siniestro, bicho de acero, lucha y hada todos peleaban entre si y todos estaban subiendo al edificio más alto como si fuera una batalla por ser el rey de la colina

-se comen el uno al otro…- ash trato de acercarse un poco pero el edificio exploto junto a todos los pokemon que se comían y atacaban entre si, casi haciendo que el fuego se aumentara a tamaño sorprendente, que consumió a toda la gente de casi todo pueblo paleta y de ciudades cercanas, lo que hizo que serena intentara salvar a una madre ya su hijo de ser devorados por las llamas –¡serena!-

Cuando serena pudo llegar a ellos algo pareció detener no solo la explosión si no que al parecer también el tiempo y los sonidos de gente en desgracia y explosiones cesaron pero a costa de que la gente empezara a desvanecerse en cenizas

Serena se arrodillo mientras miraba con preocupación al niño -¿¡que fue eso!?-

Por su parte el clon de ash salía de las llamas como si nada hubiera pasado y con mirada calmada a lo que ash reacciono –¡tú!

-aún queda tiempo-

-¿tu me dijiste que podía salvar el mundo, es verdad?- ash se le acercó un poco

-si- el clon chasqueo los dedos y le mostro a ash un fondo oscuro lleno de pequeñas luces casi parecidas a pequeñas estrellas, que después de verlo un poco más resulto ser el espacio y enfrente de ash estaban 6 mundos, todos iguales pero a la vez distintos –¿no es una vista hermosa? Entonces ¿recuerdas algo?-

Ash lo observo un poco más y entonces respondió lo poco que sabía -no, solo como pelear ¿Qué es esto? esto luce como la tierra-

-sí. es la tierra-

-¿¡porque es la tierra!?- el clon no le volvió a responder su pregunta

-en esos 6 mundos, nacieron 14 entrenadores. Ellos son independientes y con distintas historias. Pero ahora… las historias se combinan, eso es por lo que el mundo se vuelve uno. Eventualmente, todos los mundos se destruirán. Hakaisha…tú debes viajar por esos 6 mundos. Esa es la única manera de salvar los mundos- mientras ash dio un pequeño vistazo a sus cartas

-¿Por qué yo?-

-tu eres el único que puede derrotar a todos los entrenadores. La creación no puede existir sin que haya destrucción primero…desafortunadamente…- con esto dicho el volvió a desaparecer y llevo a ash de nuevo a donde estaba; enfrente de una gran destruccion -hasta que tu viaje termine…yo y mis compañeros mantendremos este mundo a salvo, por un poco más de tiempo-

* * *

Sin nada más que hacer, ash y serena entraron a la casa y afortunadamente tanto pikachu como la señora ketchum estaban a salvo, incluso se les veía de lo más normal. Pues pikachu estaba tomando una siesta en la mesa de cafe y la señora ketchum ya estaba preparando la cena mientras veía la pantalla con estática ¿cena? ¿Acaso tomo mucho tiempo toda esa explicación incluyendo los sucesos que pasaron? Ni siquiera notaron lo anaranjado de cielo

-que raro, juraría que había pagado el cable ayer- delia intento cambiar de canal pero todos eran la misma pantalla estática, pero se rindió al escuchar los pasos de dos persona –oh ash, serena bienvenidos-

Ambos ignoraron por completo a la señora ketchum y siguieron con el asunto de los mundo-en otras palabras ¿tú vas a salvar el mundo, cierto?-

-sí, así parece. ¿Seis mundos, eh? Seis mundos con entrenadores muy fuertes y posiblemente mas casos como estos. Si hago eso entonces…- ash solo tomo asiento en una silla cercana a la cocina

"serena: si no fue solo un sueño, entonces. ash podría también…algún día….hakaisha…" serena palideció –lo entiendo, entonces, vamos-

-¿Por qué irías tú también serena? prefiero que te quedes aquí a ponerte en riesgo en otros mundo-

-porque realmente espero mucho de ti, además sería más peligroso quedarnos aquí a no ir contigo. Además ¿Cómo planeas ir a los mundos de los demás entrenadores?-

-no lo se- dijo ash mientras reía con un poco de nerviosismo

-¡apuesto que se te olvido preguntar!- serena se dio un facepalm mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien al estilo anime

-no, no escuche. El se fue….en la parte más importante-

-bueno, bueno iremos todos. Además cada quien es un viajero- la señora ketchum tuvo la última palabra antes de caer por la cocina y romper el marco de una foto de blanco, que después fue tomando color, lo que al final dejo ver la torre prisma de ciudad luminalia en kalos la cual empezó a brillar incontables veces

Ash al ver esto salió corriendo de la casa y al llegar afuera, todo lo sorprendió. No solo no había destrucción, sino que también estaban en otro mundo y siendo exactos estaban cerca de la torre prisma, pero todo pensamiento se fue al escuchar algo en la radio

*a todas las unidades. El team flare, apareció cerca de la torre prisma. Dando órdenes a todos los miembros ranger y a todas las oficiales Jenny del área a tener control de asunto*

-¿qué rayos es esto?- y efectivamente ash llevaba puesto un uniforme de pokemon ranger, pero no uno cualquiera, era uno de recluta de bajo nivel equipado con una radio, que aparte tenía una bicicleta en un estado entre el bueno y el malo

Mientras ash veía de cerca todo el ambiente, a lo lejos se podía escuchar la sirena de la oficial Jenny y no solo era una sino que también había varios pokemon rangers montando gogoats en camino a la torre prisma para detener al team flare, que bien podrían hacer de las suyas con citron

* * *

Por otro lado en pueblo boceto dos jóvenes de al parecer unos 17 a 18 se paseaban tomados de las manos por los bosques del pueblo, los cuales eran un chico de chaqueta azul con blanco, un pantalón azul oscuro, unas botas cafes y un gorro rojo con unas gafas sobre este y una chica de blusa rosa con moños negro, un short azul de encajes rosas, unas sandalias del mismo color y un bolso blanco con detalles rosas

-¡que buen clima! ¿no lo crees, kalm?- la chico tomo del brazo a kalm y este le sonrió mientras le depositaba un beso en la frentes

-ya lo creo sana-

-¿crees que….estaremos juntos siempre?- esta lo miro de forma triste a lo que el la abrazo y le sonrió aún mas

-jamás piense eso, por supuesto que estaremos siempre juntos-

-demuéstralo con un beso-

-jajaja que chica mas lista, bien te lo demostrare-

* * *

Devuelta en la casa ketchum, ash ya comprendía un poco y sus preguntas se iban resolviendo por si solas poco a poco mientras serena y la señora ketchum observaban aquella foto

-este es…..el mundo de XY-

/ending: lil'B orange tv version/

* * *

**Pequeñas aclaraciónes**

**1- el poke driver(asi le llamare) funciona de la siguiente forma; dependiendo de que región sea el pokemon este se puede transformar en los legendarios de dicha región ejemplo: pikachu se puede transformar en cualquier legendario de kanto, typhlosion en cualquier legendario de johto etc, etc**

**2- las marcas negras son como las de la foto y estas estarán por el rostro del pokemon**

**3- las cartas se califican en**

**pocket monster: osea transformación en el pokemon elegido**

**form monster: si un pokemon tiene otra forma esta carta les dara esa forma ejemplo sheimin y su forma cielo o deoxys y sus formas de ataque, defensa y velocidad**

**attack monster: esta seria algo asi como un complemento o una especie de apoyo**

**final attack monster: esta carta seria un ataque final que su ataque varia dependiendo el pokemon pero el ataque en si seria cualquier movimiento pero multiplicado por 3**

**final mega monster o final primigenial monster: esta seria la mega evolucion o forma primigenia para kyogre y groudon**

**4- hakaisha significa destructor y será el nombre con el que se le conocerá a ash durante todo su viaje**

**5- puse opening y ending porque?, porque no ambas canciones son buenas y uno se puede imaginar a los personajes haciendo lo mismo que los personajes de dicho opening o ending**

**y con esto me despido hasta otra en cualquiera de mis dos fanfics**


	2. El mundo X y Y

**Capitulo dos: el mundo X con Y**

_El destructor de mundos hakaisha, quien destruirá todo mundo existente pero ¿Qué ven sus ojos por esos mundos?_

**/opening: journey through the decade, gackt/**

* * *

-el mundo de X y Y….- hablo el azabache con el tipico traje naranja amarillo y rojo de pokemon ranger

-¿el mundo X y Y?- pregunto la amielada sin su sombrero–¿cómo estás seguro que estamos en otro mundo?-

Ash observo primero todo el entorno antes de responderle –eso es sencillo. Porque no hay carteles míos junto a mis pokemon promocionando poffles, ni tampoco hay carteles ni videos tuyos como reina de kalos-

-ahora que lo mencionas es cierto- serena también observo todo lo que la rodeaba, desde vitrinas al lado de la casa de ash, como carteles y anuncios

Solo había carteles de un chico de color azul, pantalón azul marino, botas negras y una gorra roja con unos lentes sobre esta y también de una chica casi igual a serena, solo que estaba en uniforme escolar, el cabello lo tenía más largo y a su lado estaba un delphox posando

Aun habiendo varios elementos de policía y pokemon ranger movilizándose a la torre prisma, uno de tantos rangers detuvo el galope de su rapidash en frente de ash

-apresúrese a llegar a la torre prisma cabo, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible contra el equipo flama- el azabache tardo un poco en procesar lo dicho por el ranger

Este luego miro a serena para darle una señal de que tenía que ir, esta asintió de forma algo preocupada y ash sonrió –voy en camino ¡sal ya, charizard!-

El pokemon salió e inmediatamente rugió fuertemente, causando la impresión del ranger que seguía esperando a que el azabache se movilizara de una vez hacia la torre prisma, el ranger continuo con el galope de su rapidash al ver que ash se subía en charizard e ignoro totalmente al igual que el azabache; que serena también subía en el pokemon. Ash lo noto cuando charizard emprendo su vuelo y la amielada se aferró fuertemente la cintura del entrenador para no caer, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo hizo observar hacia atrás

-¡serena! ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar en la casa, no montada en charizard- dijo en tono serio

-ya escuchaste al ranger del rapidash, se necesita de toda la ayuda posible- le menciono la perfomer con una sonrisa

-lo sé y tal vez no recuerde mucho, pero puedo suponer que son muy peligrosos-

-en eso no te equivocas, pero no voy a dejar que pase algo malo- serena lo miro a los ojos de manera decidida, cosa a la que el azabache suspiro

-no sé qué cosas puedan salir mal pero haz lo que quieras-

* * *

**=Mientras en pueblo boceto=**

A lo lejos de la pareja que estaba a punto de besarse, un gran grito de dos chicos se hizo escuchar, uno robusto y otro esbelto y algo pequeño. Los cuales venían corriendo desde ciudad lumiose con algo de desesperación por el robo de sus pokemons tras haber retado al líder de ciudad lumiose

-¡kalm!- llamo el chico esbelto y tanto el mencionado como su acompañante se separaron inmediatamente

-¿¡si, que pasa!?- dijo el Cataño con un culpable sonrojo en las mejillas

-¡es el equipo flare!-

-creí que ellos habían aprendido su lección al liberar a yvelta y a xerneas- dijo la chica morena mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-no importa, ya les di una lección hace tiempo y supongo que será igual- el chico de gorra roja sonrió con arrogancia mientras tomaba una pokeball de su mochila -¡charizard ve!- el pokemon salió ante el llamado de su entrenador y rugió ferozmente esperando por la orden del chico quien toco su brazalete con una piedra activadora -¡ahora mega-evoluciona!

En eso una gran esfera rosa envolvió al charizard del chico para después romperse y dejar ver a charizard con la piel azul con negra y de la boca dejaba ver dos llamas azules por ambos lados de su boca. Los presentes a pesar de ya haber visto, presenciado y poseer una mega-evolución, no dejaban de sorprenderse y más cuando era mega-charizard x

El chico subió al pokemon y después sonrió -charizard, llévame a la torre prisma aho-

-ahora- la chica morena termino la oración de chico al mismo tiempo que esta subía al lomo del charizard mega-evolucionado y este comenzaba a elevarse por los cielos

-¿¡acaso estás loca xana!? Es el equipo flama ¡por arceus! ¿Sabes de lo que son capaces?- la chica asintió

-si lo sé muy bien y esta vez no voy a correr, voy a ayudarte lo más que pueda y estorbarte lo menos posible-

-jamás dije que me estorbaras, pero está bien. Solo no dejes que te atrapen y si ves que hay más peligro corre lo más lejos que puedas de la torre prisma ¿entendiste?- la chica asintió –perfecto….tengo el presentimiento de que alguien paso por lo mismo que yo hace rato-

* * *

**=en la torre prisma=**

Entrenadores que llegaban por su cuarta medalla, pokemon rangers, policías e incluso el líder del gimnasio peleaban contra todos los miembros del equipo flama presentes en la torre prisma y para desgracia del bando del líder de gimnasio, las cosas no iban bien. De 55 entrenadores, rangers y policías presentes, ahora solo quedaba 32 de pie y sin ninguna herida y ni la demás gente que llegaba era lo suficientemente fuerte para debilitar al equipo flare. Pues ellos los superaban en número y en experiencia, aparte de que lysandre estaba presente también. Todo estaba perdido para los restantes entrenadores

-ya ríndete joven citron, tus patéticos entrenadores no son rivales para el nuevo equipo dai-rocket- hablo el peli naranja exlíder del equipo flare, quien tenía a citron agarrado del cuello –de nada servirá traer a más débiles policías o rangers, ni siquiera kalm con su mega-charizard podría contra nosotros en este momento-

-¡eso jamás! No dejare que usen la ciencia para el mal- hablo lo más que pudo por el agarre del pelinaranja

lysandre negó ante las palabras del rubio -esa no era la respuesta que esperaba joven citron y me temo que tendré que eliminarte ya que con esa actitud no le sirves al dai-rocket ¿tienes unas últimas palabras?- el exlíder apretó aún más el cuello

-si…mira detrás de ti- el no obedeció a las palabras de citron, pero lo soltó. Dejando que el rubio cayera al suelo, pues ya sabía quién era –me…..alegra…que…..llegaras- citron lentamente cerro los ojos para poder dormir gracias al esfuerzo que hacia tratando de soportar el ahorcamiento del exlíder lysandre

-kalm, kalm, kalm…¿no te cansas de entrometerte en planes ajenos?- lysandre sonrió de manera arrogante mientras se daba la vuelta para poder ver a kalm y a xana cruzados de brazos y con una sonrisa igual de arrogante que él y detrás del chico estaba su mega-charizard

-diste lo mejor de ti, no te preocupes yo me ocupare de él. Así que tomate un buen descanso- hablo el joven de chaqueta azul mientras el pelinaranja se indignaba por estar siendo ignorado –si te refieres a que no me canso de salvar kalos, pues no lo hago. Ya que, desde que yvelta y xerneas se fueron, tu equipo ha estado buscándolos desde entonces y han causado muchos daños en su búsqueda y en cada uno de ellos estoy yo para detenerlos y siempre lo are-

-pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque esta vez será diferente ¡sal ya, tyranitar y usa híper rayo!- exclamo lysandre, mientras lanzaba una pokebola al aire y de esta salía su pokemon, el cual cumplía con la orden impuesta

-¡charizard, contrarréstalo con lanzallamas!- ambos ataques chocaron y explotaron, haciendo que charizard y tiranitar retrocedieran al igual que kalm, xana y lysandre –¿un tyrantar eh? Realmente jamás creí que capturarías un pokemon que no fuera de fuego-

-créelo basura, porque con este pokemon traeré la victoria al equipo dai-rocket ¡tyranitar usa corte!-

-¡charizard, garra dragón ahora!- ambos ataques chocaron al igual que el lanzallamas y el hiper rayo, pero esta vez el ataque del tyranitar fue más poderoso que el del charizard mega-evolucionado, haciendo que este cayera por el ataque -¡usa el lanzallamas más potente que tengas!

Charizard se levantó rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas dejo salir su ataque, el cual logro impactar contra el tyranitar de lysandre y logro crear una cortina de humo a lo que kalm sonrió bastante confiado

-¡lo logramos!- el humo se dispersó y dejo ver al pokemon sin ningún rasguño –¿pero qué?

-¡tyranitar, tormenta de arena y luego usa embestida!- el pokemon creo la arena y el charizard se tensó y a los pocos segundos. Tyranitar embistió al megacharizard y lo mando fuera de la tormenta

-resiste charizard- kalm apretó los puños mientras no dejaba de mirar el área afectada por la tormenta –sube al cielo y usa lanzallamas-

El charizard del chico subió a gran velocidad y dejo salir un enorme lanzallamas azul que cubrió casi todo el lugar que era bañado por la tormenta de arena y aunque logro herir al tyranitar. También hirió a unos cuantos entrenadores presentes, charizard bajo y rugió a todo pulmón al ver que tyranitar estaba de rodillas

-¿has perdido el toque?- lysandre rio mientras le daba una orden con la mirada a tiranitar a la vez que observaba a kalm nada sonriente

-para nada, charizard y yo apenas calentamos- kalm quiso sonreír pero sus ganas se esfumaron al ver que tyranitar asertiva una envestía la vez que usaba corte en charizard, el pokemon cayó al suelo y volvió a ser un simple charizard . Algo que no fue bien tomado por kal

-¡observen todos, les dije que ni kalm podría con nuestro poder!- en lo que lysandre hablaba, el chico fue a auxiliar a su pokemon -¡todos dudaron y luego fueron testigos de que vencí al campeón y a su pokemon más poderoso! ¿Aún hay alguien que quiera desafiar al equipo dai-rocket?- kalm cerró los ojos esperando que hubiera un milagro para que no fuera la muerte de todos los presentes ni la de citron y como ángel guardián. Alguien apareció tras su llamado

-yo podría con todos y con un solo pokemon- hablo una voz a sus espaldas, a lo que lysandre poso su mirada en aquel chico y rio de forma aún más arrogante

-dime ranger ignorante ¿Quién eres?-

-¡sal ya infernape y usa golpe de karate en tyranitar!- el azabache lanzo la pokeball en dirección a lysandre con gran velocidad, esta impacto en su cabeza y libero enfrente de el al pokemon fuego/lucha. Quien le gruño al exlíder y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, cosa que lo mando a volar en dirección a tyranitar y después fue en contra del pokemon de lysandre, quien no vio venir el ataque de infernape y retrocedió por el impacto del golpe

-sabandija…. Tienes un infernape muy fuerte, me sentiré aliviado cuando te lo haya quitado- hablo el pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie

-ya lo veremos- inmediatamente el azabache coloco el driver en su brazo y este se aferró a él, para después abrir la muñequera y sacar dos cartas de la tarjetera que estaba en su cintura– y soy solo un entrenador de paso llamado ash ketchum, recuérdalo-

Lysandre rio sonoramente mientras guardaba a su pokemon, a la vez que los demás miembros del equipo flare hacían un muro enfrente del exlíder para protegerle–ese nombre, esa muñequera….todo tiene sentido ahora. Eres el destructor de mundos, hakaisha- kalm escucho todo y sabía lo que significaba la presencia de el destructor -me tendrás que perdonar pero en estos momentos no tengo el poder suficiente para pelear contra ti, pero a cambio ellos pelearan contra ti, se los encargo muchachos- el pelinaranja abrió un espejo y observo a los miembros del su equipo

-si jefe, puede contar con que nosotros mataremos a este supuesto destructor de mundos- hablo uno de los muchos subordinados de lysandre, antes de que este lograra desaparecer en el espejo

-vaya cobarde que resulto ser, saben odio usar los mismos trucos pero no tengo tiempo que perder con unos debiluchos como ustedes ¡venganza ahora!- ash metió las dos cartas al driver y este contesto a la cartas

_[Attack monster: copy] [Final attack monster: infernape]_ el infernape comenzó a cargar la energía, mientras varias copias del pokemon se hacían presentes. Por lo que los demás miembros del equipo flama empezaron su ataque contra los infernapes, cada uno de ellos inservible para el equipo, y demasiado ventajoso para ash

-¡infernape, libera el poder!- el pokemon asintió y dejo salir toda la energía cargada con cada ataque que habían hecho los pokemon del equipo flama, ataque que logro desintegrar no solo a los pokemon, sino que también a los presentes del equipo flama –problema resuelto- infernape rugió y después volvió a su pokebola, a lo que ash gano buenas miradas de todos los presentes

Excepto por kalm, que al ver todo lo que hizo guarda a charizard en su pokebola y corrió en dirección al azabache para golpearlo. Hacerlo caer al suelo, subirse en el y gritarle a todo pulmon -¡eres un grandísimo estúpido! ¡Que quieras ser el héroe no te da el derecho de matarlos, aun siendo malvados merecían un juicio justo!-

-ellos se lo buscaron y yo les enseñe las consecuencias, además yo nunca mencione ser un héroe- ash lo miro seriamente, en lo que le daba vuelta a los roles

-¡mataste también a citron y él no se había buscado nada malo!- kalm forcejeo con el azabache que estaba encima de el aun con esa mirada seria

-¿te refieres al rubio que esta con tu amiga?-

-¿qué?- el pelinegro al borde de las lágrimas observo a su amigo inventor siendo ayudado por xana y una chica extrañamente familiar. Por lo que ash se quitó de encima suyo y el pelinegro corrió en dirección a citron -¡amigo háblame! ¿Estás bien?-

-kalm…..-hablo con pocas fuerzas el inventor

-¿Qué sucede?- el chico se puso de rodillas a su lado y lo apoyo en su hombro

-quiero…..-

-¿quieres?-

-…un soufflé y un doctor- kalm rio entre lágrimas mientras las ambulancias y policías restantes comenzaba a llegar

-nunca cambias- el chico se limpió las lágrimas para luego llevarlo rápidamente y con mucho cuidado a una ambulancia, después fue con el azabache de manera muy seria, quien estaba hablando con aquella chica que se le hizo familiar a kalm -ash ketchum el destructor de mundos, ya me habían hablado de ti-

-no sabía que fuera famoso- contesto ash de manera arrogante

-créeme que no es buena fama- kalm rio de forma irónica y despues poso su mirada en la amielada, esta se puso algo nerviosa y el abrió los ojos y suspiro con falsa sorpresa –¡serena, que coincidencia!, no sabía que estabas con el destructor de mundos ¿te prometió poder o te prometió dinero? O será acaso que te prometió….-lentamente se le acercó al oído y le susurro un par de cosas que la hizo arder de coraje y de vergüenza –eso sería lo más lógico. Ya que con esa actitud tuya, tienes fama de ser una zorra-

-¡escúchame bien tonto! no se quien seas, ni como me conoces, pero ¡no voy a dejar me digas semejantes asquerosidades, ni mucho menos que me llames zorra! ¿Me entendiste estúpido?- kalm bufo mientras se preparaba para darle una cachetada, pero antes de hacerlo

Ash le devolvió el golpe de antes con más fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros -te tardaste en devolverme el golpe ¿sabes?-

-más vale tarde que nunca quien quiera que seas- ash volvió a sonreír en lo que kalm se tocaba el área del golpe

-soy kalm y ahora que ya sabes mi nombre, puedo hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a los del equipo flama- el entrenador de googles saco una pokebola y la puso enfrente de el dando alusión de que quería una pelea

-mira, ya sabía quién eres y con mucho gusto pelearía contigo pero. En estos momentos tengo que hacer otras cosas, asi que bye bye- el camino enfrente del pelinegro y palmeo su hombro, para después irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Kalm no lo tomo muy bien y estaba a punto de ir tras el

Pero la mano de xana tomo la del pelinegro y lo arrastro enfrente de la amielada -kalm…déjalo no vale la pena, además debes disculparte con serena-

-¿porque debo disculparme con una zorra?- protesto el chico

-porque ella no es nuestra serena- kalm arqueo una ceja mientras era observado por la mirada seria de su pareja –me refiero a que, si es cierto eso del destructor de mundos. Entonces hay otra serena en algún otro mundo y esta serena es de otro mundo-

-¿cómo estas tan segura xana?-

-porque nuestra serena no hubiera ayudado a citron, ella hubiera ido directamente contra lysandre, hubiera actuado arrogante contigo, no te hubiera prestado atención cuando le dijiste zorra, tiene el cabello corto pero nuestra serena lo tiene largo y así puedo seguir por horas y horas hasta que pueda convencerte- kalm suspiro

-está bien, iré a disculparme ¿Dónde está la serena de otro mundo?- xana hizo una seña que indicaba que serena estaba atrás de él y este la entendió –serena….que sorpresa verte…..atrás de…..mi-

-¿tu crees?- contesto la mencionada con sarcasmo –si vas a decir algo, hazlo ya. Porque tengo que encontrar a ash antes de que haga algo estúpido-

-yo…quiero disculparme- kalm puso su mano en la nuca, mostrando lo nervioso que estaba -no sabía que eras una serena de otro mundo, ya que la serena de mi mundo es algo opuesta a lo que tu eres y como ella siempre cambia de look cada día. Yo pensé que eras la serena de este mundo y estoy muy, muy, muy arrepentido ¿crees poder perdonarme?-

-lo are cuando encuentre a ash-

-¿a hakaisha?- dijo el pelinegro aun sin creerlo

-si a hakaisha-

-si sabes que el destruirá todo ¿verdad?-

-ash jamás lo aria, No solo porque alguien dice que el destruirá todos los mundos, significa que él lo hará….. El decide su propio camino y sé que jamás aceptaría ser alguien malvado que destruye todo lo que toca-

-¿y que si el tomara el camino del destructor de mundos?- xana tomo la palabra de forma melancólica –si fuera así ¿tú lo seguirías en su destrucción?-

-yo...-

-¿lo seguirías por toda esa fila de cadáveres que el crearía?- kalm continuo -aun sabiendo que matara a todos los entrenadores y a sus pokemon ¿lo seguirías?-

Ella no les respondió y solo les dio la espalda-...solo llévenme con ash- kalm volvió a suspirar

-¡sal, talonflame!-el pokemon salió de la esfera y se posó en el hombro del chico –busca a un chico de cabello azabache, pantalón amarillo con rojo, camiseta negra con una chaqueta de manga corta de mismo color que los pantalones- tras la explicación el pokemon volador solo giro la cabeza sin entender –¿tienes alguna foto de ash?- serena asintió y saco la foto en donde estaban junto a korrina, citron y eureka. Justo cuando ya sabían dónde conseguir la mega piedra de lucario, solo que esta foto había sido recortada del lado de los rubios–y bien ¿crees poder encontrarlo talonflame?- el ave asintió- bien, estaremos en el hospital y ahora ¡vuela querido amigo!- el chico le sonrió y el pokemon voló en busca del destructor de mundos

* * *

**=en algún bosque cerca del pueblo boceto=**

Por los bosques, un ranger entrenador de conseguida mala fama por el nombre caminaba por los alrededores del pueblo boceto en busca de paz para no terminar matando a aquel chico que lo había desafiado de manera tan estúpida y tratándolo de mala manera aun después de salvar a su amigo, pero había algo extraño. Era algo o alguien que no dejaba de seguirlo desde que había salido de ciudad lumiose y al parecer no dejaría de seguirlo hasta que se vieran cara a cara. Por lo que llevo a cabo una estrategia para que diera la cara

-ese kalm es un imbécil….mira que retarme de esa manera al ver que mi pokemon logro desintegrar a más de cien miembros del equipo flama, solo lo aria un estúpido….¿qué más da que necesiten un juicio? Son criminales y hay que eliminarlos- y así su plan dio comienzo –además, no sé porque dijo que serena es una zorra. Tal vez no la conozca, pero puedo apostar a que es una chica muy linda y para nada una zorra-

-lo sé, es un gran estúpido y ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una diosa andante- dijo en una familiar voz detrás de un árbol muy cerca de el de forma muy arrogante, a lo que el entrenador poso su vista en el escondite de la chica que no salía –ahora que sabes dónde estoy, supongo que tendré que decirte quien soy. Me llamo serena y estoy en la elite 4-

-¿y que necesita la elite 4 de mí?- el azabache se cruzó de brazos y espero a que la chica dejara su escondite

-primero; tú nombre y segundo; una batalla con un solo pokemon- aquella serena dejo su escondite y resulto ser casi igual a la serena de su mundo. Con las únicas diferencias de que esa serena aun usaba la vestimenta que tenía su serena antes de cortarse el cabello y los hombros de su blusa eran negros en vez de blanco –y si yo gano me darás tu muñequera aumenta poder-

-soy ash, pero ¿Qué me darás si gano yo?-ash le dio la espalda

-puedes pedirme hacer lo que quieras- ella sonrio de manera coqueta, cosa que tuvo efecto en el azabache

-tentador….pero si ya viste lo que hace ¿Por qué me enfrentas? ¿No te da miedo el ser desintegrada por mi infernape?-

-para nada, solo me da más motivos para tener tu muñequera ¡ve blastoise!-

-vaya, vaya ¡sceptile yo te elijo!- ambos pokemons se miraron de manera desafiante y observaron cada quien a su entrenador, esperando la orden de ataque –por ser la retadora te dejare dar el primer golpe- dijo el azabache antes de sonreír confiadamente

-no te confíes idiota ¡blastoise mega-evoluciona y usa chorro de agua!- la serena de ese mundo toco su brazalete con la piedra activadora e hizo que blastoise fuera cubierto por una esfera rosácea al igual que lo fue el charizard de kalm y al salir uso el cañón de su espalda para disparar un potente chorro de agua encargado por su entrenadora

Ash no dio ninguna orden de esquivado, por lo que aquel ataque de blastoise lo impacto pero no le hizo ningún daño, solo logro hacerlo retroceder –mi turno- ash tomo una carta encima de otra y las coloco en el driver

_[final form monster: sceptile] _el pokemon comenzó a brillar y después la luz se rompió en miles de pedazos para dejar ver a un sceptile mega-evolucionado

-¡sceptile, utiliza rayo solar!- sceptile fue bañado por los rayos del sol y después disparo un gran rayo de color verde, ese simple ataque basto para debilitarlo y devolverlo a ser un blastoise

Serena observo sin creer que su pokemon había sido derrotado de un solo ataque y se le acercó al azabache de manera enfurecida hasta quedar frente a frente -¿Qué rayos paso?-

-fácil, tu pokemon es del tipo agua y mi pokemon era drago pero principalmente planta y como sabrás. Los ataques de tipo planta son muy efectivos contra los tipo agua, sin dejar de lado que use una carta extra que aumento el ataque de sceptile así gane- ash sonrió confiadamente y ella se enfadó aún mas

-pero no te vi ni mucho menos escuche que la metieras- ash siguió sonriendo y le enseño una carta rosa que tenía a un pikachu musculoso de frente y en la parte de atrás estaba un pokebola blanca con rayas negras

-estaba debajo de mi carta de mega-evolución y ahora que puedo pedirte hacer lo que quiera, quiero que cambies tu actitud de niña malcriada y te disculpes con tus amigos ¿entendiste pastelito?- el azabache aprovecho el acercamiento entre ambos y levanto el mentón de serena con el dedo índice de manera gentil

Serena automáticamente se sonrojo por el tacto del entrenador y quedo muda durante el tiempo que él siguió tocándola y mirándola a los ojos. Ya que ella siempre había sido la de los coqueteos, pero que ese azabache le coqueteara le hacía temblar las piernas cual gelatinas a pesar de que ash no lo hizo con intención de ligar. Al contrario, lo hizo con la intención de hacerla enojar un poco más y ya estaba sospechando de su silencio

-¿meowth te comió la lengua?- pregunto ash de manera cómica

-solo...lárgate de mi mundo y no vuelvas a menos que…..a menos que sea una buena propuesta de trabajo y te hayas cansado de ese brazalete- aquella chica se quitó el dedo del azabache lentamente y dio media vuelta para perderse de la vista de ash y también por el bosque

-que chica más rara- con eso el entrenador dio vuelta para regresar a lumiose, pero. Un pequeño bulto en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo empezó a molestar, este saco lo que había en sus bolsillos y en efecto era una insignia de oro redonda con una D de color azul y R de color rojo –supongo que otro misterio se mete a la lista, que fastidio-

* * *

**=en algún lugar de kalos=**

-lysandre…..explícame el porqué de tu fracaso, ¿porque dejaste morir a tus compañeros del dai-rocket? Y quiero tu reporte acerco de hakaisha, quiero saber si sabe usar el pockedriver al cien por ciento de su capacidad junto al arma oculta en el parta cartas- hablo una sombra sentada en una silla que estaba en medio de una gran habitación oscura

-no tengo excusa señor, el destructor de mundos llego de repente y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra él. Por lo que deje que mis subordinados intentaran vencerlo- dijo el exlíder de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada –al parecer aun no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió antes de ser encontrado ni después de que lo dieran por perdido, asi que puedo decir sin equivocarme que ash ketchum aún no conoce los secretos del driver-

-perfecto y por el bien de nuestro equipo siga asi, porque si conoce todo lo que sucedió. Nos matara a mí, a ti, a todos los generales…..y eso sería malo, ya que el equipo dai-rocket intenta prevenir la destrucción inminente de todo de una manera poco convencional y si debemos eliminar a alguien lo aremos sin dudarlo ¿entendiste?- lysandre asintió –me alegro que lo sepas, ahora dirígete al mundo original. Quiero que encuentres al que robo el otro driver junto a las otras cartas y lo elimines, no necesitamos otro problemático y después ve al mundo original alterno, ya que nadie puede encontrar "eso" por ningún lado y si es posible toma todos los fondos necesarios para crear algo que sea de utilidad en contra de ash ketchum-

-sus deseos son órdenes, mi señor- el pelinaranja se puso y automáticamente fue tragado por un espejo hacia el primer mundo mencionado

-será solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi plan sea un éxito, con los recién capturados reshiram, zekrom y kyurem serán suficiente para conquistar todos los mundos y someterlos a nuestro orden, así como lo hicimos en el mundo ruby, zafiro y esmeralda. Solo espéralo mi señor- la sombra de esa persona misteriosa rio de forma malvada, mientras observaba una estatua de un hombre de mirada malvada y trajeado. Junto a lo que parecía ser un chico joven de casi igual mirada a la vez había melancolía en su mirada

* * *

**=de vuelta a ciudad lumiose=**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que ash desapareció de la vista de serena, kalm y xana, y Talonflame terminaba de recorrer todo lumiose, sus alrededores y cerca de pueblo boceto. El pokemon volador observo que estaba con la serena de su mundo, justo cuando tenían esa corta batalla pokemon. A lo que talonflame ya estaba de camino a la ciudad lumiose

Por otra parte, xana y serena esperaban en el hospital junto a eureka la hermana de citron, esperando a que kalm llegara con la información acerca del estado del líder de gimnasio de dicha ciudad. Pues el chico había recibido más daño anteriormente de que llegaran kalm con su fallido intento de rescate y ash con aquellas innecesarias muertes

y justo ahora el pelinegro de gorra y lentes recién llegaba de hablar con el doctor y de visitar al rubio para dejarle el postre que había pedido en una mesa cercana a la cama de su habitación, pues este aun no despertaba por el daño sufrido

-ya hable con el doctor, dice que citron está bien y que solo necesita descansar unos días y podrá volver al gimnasio a ser retado por los entrenadores que buscan la medalla voltio- dijo kalm mientras se les acercaba a las 3 chicas

-eso me alegra, eso te alegra mucho ¿verdad eureka?-

-¡sí!- exclamo con alegría la pequeña rubia

-y a su padre y no?- la pregunta de serena hizo que eureka bajara un poco la cabeza y que xana y kalm la observaran como si esa fuera lo peor que hubiera dicho

-bueno…- la morena de blusa rosa con moños negros intento decir algo que no sonara feo para la pequeña, pues eran de sus padre de quien se hablaba

-su padre desapareció desde que el tenia diez y su madre murió cuando nació su hermana…..por eso solo decimos que alegrara mucho a su hermana- dijo kalm sin ningún problema en molestar a eureka, ya que el decía que era cosa del pasado y eso se tenía que olvidar

-¡kalm!- el mencionado solo hizo un gesto de no entender el regaño de xana

-lo siento, no pensé que les había pasado algo tan trágico. Es solo que el citron y eureka de mi mundo tiene un papa- ella bajo la cabeza de manera culpable, no era su intención hacerla sentir mal. Solo dijo algo sin saberlo y kalm la acompaño con eso

-descuida serena, aunque mi mami y mi papi no estén conmigo, yo sé que ellos nos cuidan a mí y mi hermano desde donde sea que estén. Así que no te preocupes serena, mi hermano estará siempre para mí- en eso desde el pequeño bolso de eureka, salió un pequeño pichu exclamo su típico "pichu" con algo de enfado a la vez que inflaba los cachetes–y este lindo pichu que me guarda mi hermano también me cuida- eso definitivamente le devolvió la sonrisa a serena, ver que ella seguía sonriendo a pesar de tener malos momentos

El momento conmovedor no duro mucho por la gran e inesperada intromisión de una persona con una arrogancia despertada y un gran sarcasmo -oh vaya ¡que conmovedoras palabras! Me dan ganas de llorar-

Eso entristeció un poco a la pequeña y enojo a los demás presentes, kalm estuvo a punto de ir y golpearlo de nuevo, pero. Serena lo detuvo y ella misma fue a encarar a esa persona que se hacía llamar ash, este solo le sonrió al ver el rostro disgustado de la amielada. Se llevó la sorpresa más grande desde que tenía memoria de algo que ella nunca le había hecho. Ella lo había abofeteado

-¡ash ketchum deja de actuar como un completo imbécil! Desde que enfrentaste al líder de equipo flare haz estado actuado demasiado como un idiota arrogante que no le importa nada y eso no me gusta- mientras esta le regañaba, él no podía dejar de mirar hacia la dirección que lo mando el golpe de la amielada a la vez que se tocaba el área marcada en su mejilla –o cambia de actitud o te la cambiare yo misma-

-wow, eso no lo esperaba- dijo kalm mientras aplaudía con una sonrisa que fue borrada por serena

-¡y tu deja de tratar mal a ash! puede que se haya convertido en un idiota arrogante pero no deja de ser el chico tierno amable y caballeroso con el que viaje por kalos- ahora era xana la que aplaudía y sonreía por lo que hizo serena, pero. De igual manera que con kalm esta fue borrada, no por serena, si no por un mensaje mandados por su familia. Por lo que se fue corriendo

-oh dios mío, lo siento chicos, pero me tengo que ir- e inmediatamente el pelinegro se ofreció para llevarla a donde sea que ella vaya

-yo te llevo- la morena le sonrió y le deposito un beso en la mejilla para después asentir y salir corriendo a la entrada del hospital, dejando a kalm atrás–vuelvo en unos minutos, no se peleen mientras tanto. Eureka ¿porque no vas a ver a tu hermano? Estoy seguro que a él le alegrara verte- ella respondió con un sonoro si y kalm se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su chica, lo que gano una mala mirada de parte de ash

Cuando ambos, la rubia y el pelinegro se fuero. Serena puso ambas manos en la cintura y miro de manera desafiante al azabache -¿y bien, no vas a decir nada?- así era, el pobre no podía decir ni hacer nada ante ese carácter explosivo que ella tenía. Solo podía escuchar con la cabeza agachada todos y cada uno de los reclamos de serena –¿persian te comió la lengua?-

-yo….lo siento, es solo que…nunca me había sentido tan poderoso como me siento desde que encontraste esto y…pensé que estaba en mi derecho de comportarme como todo un patán arrogante gracias a este poder. Sé que suena estúpido, no te culpo y sé que está mal, pero. Este aparato podría ser la llave al misterio de mi falta de memoria, de mi desaparición, de porque me conoce kalm y el porqué de una pequeña insignia dorada de una D azul y una R roja que saque de mi pantalón al estar deambulando por los bosques ¿no lo crees? Tal vez yo- toda su charla termino siendo interrumpida por una gran explosión afuera del hospital

Ash y serena se llegaron a ver por unos minutos antes de correr a la entrada del hospital, al llegar encontraron a varias personas posiblemente muertas en el suelo por la explosión y el causante estaba presente. Era nada más y nada menos que archie y el equipo aqua, junto a subordinados del equipo plasma y del equipo magma que habían causado bastantes daños a todas las demás construcciones alrededor del hospital. Frente a ash y serena se encontraba kalm con la mirada perdida y lágrimas en los ojos mientras que mantenía a xana sus brazos por haber sido golpeada por una de las rocas que cayeron tras la explosión

-debe ser una broma…..- fue lo único que menciono ash al ver semejante destrucción

-¡XANAAA!-

* * *

**/ending: orange li'l B/**

_**Continuara**_

_**En el próximo destroyer trainer;**_

_**-no puedo creer que esto en verdad este pasando-**_

_**-¡los matare a todos!-**_

_**-yo seré quien ponga fin a esto…aunque tenga que matarlos todos-**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer**_


End file.
